Tales of the heart
by pinkpigeontowa
Summary: The one and only ShigureXKisa fanfic! Don't ask how we came up with It cause honestly I have no idea! Anyway, this is rated M for a reason so if you don't like it don't read it! I'm no good at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys long time no see!! I just want to make one thing perfectly clear with this fanfic. I DID NOT WRITE IT!!!!!!! It was written by a good friend of mine and yes she does have a sick mind!! Please don't kill me!!!!!!!!! Anyway just a warning that this contains M rated stuff between a very unlikely pairing so please if you don't like it DON'T READ IT!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!!

Aw come on Towa it's not THAT bad!! *waves* hey you people out there!! I'm **pureangelwings** from Deviantart, and my BFF here Towa has kindly agreed to post up a little something we came up with at school when we were going through a list of different pairings. As explained above this was written by me, so please, do not blame Towa. IT'S MINE! MY OWN!! MY PRECIOUS!! MUWHAHAHAHA!!!!!! *hacks* okay, too much sugar.

Anyway... please please please read this cause we stayed up all night (and when I say all night I mean all bloody night) to finish this off!!!!!!!!!!!! As always reviews and comments are welcome so please enjoy!!

Tales of the heart

Shigure/Kisa

Kisa's POV

I knew I shouldn't have these feelings for him. I know I shouldn't feel like this. But I couldn't help it. I knew it was wrong. Not only are we related, there's the age difference... But I don't care. I love him. He's all I think about, every minute of every hour of every day. I love everything about him. The way he laughs when he's happy, the way his clothes fit his slightly muscular body, the way his hair shines in the sun light. It's all... all... perfect!!!

I can't help it. It's like whenever I see him, everything makes sense. The world seems to stop when he walks into a room and his smile could charm the angels down from heaven. The way his big coal black eyes sparkle with that sort of childish immaturity when he's around Ayame and Hatori. I wish so much that he would give me one of his signature smiles and that his eyes would sparkle that way when he is around me and... and... and...

FLASH BACK

"_KISA SOHMA ARE YOU GOING TO PAY ATTENTION IN MY LESSON OR NOT?!?!"_

_I was brought out of my day dream suddenly by the angry shouts of my teacher, who was glaring at me from the front of the classroom. As I turned away from the window and back towards reality, my face reddened as I realized ALL of my piers were staring my way too._

"_Maybe you would like to answer my question, Miss Sohma?" my teacher asked me with an evil glint in her eyes. _

"_U-um I-I..." my voice trailed off into silence as my face reddened even more and my classmates began snickering. "Can you repeat the question please Miss?"_

_The teacher sighed dramatically and my piers snickered even more. "Alright Miss Sohma. Can you tell me who wrote a Midsummer Night's Dream?"_

_Oh, I knew that, damn what the hell was that guy's name again?! The only name that was floating around my head was that of my dream guy. That name was the only one I could think of and I knew it wasn't him. I took a lung full of air and looked right at the teacher's stern gaze. "I can't remember right now Miss." The little smirk that she reserved only for the oh-my-god-are-you-freakin'-stupid kids appeared on her face and the rest of the class now began laughing out right. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I dashed from the room._

_I headed straight for the girl's toilets, hoping to get there and lock myself in one of the cubicles before my teacher could catch up with me. But I didn't make it. My legs began to feel like jelly and my head was so hot that I couldn't think straight. I stopped running and pressed my red-hot forehead against the cold wall of the hallway. The bell signalling the end of lesson rang, but I barely heard it as my vision went black and all hearing failed me. I just managed to hear someone shout my name before my legs gave out completely and I fell to the ground._

_I awoke to find myself in the health room, looking up into the most beautiful pair of eyes ever. "Sh-Shigure?"_

"_What? No, it's me Hiro."_

_The vision vanished instead my childhood friend Hiro appeared above me, black eyes fading into brown. "Oh, sorry, I guess I got a little mixed up, you know, fever and all," I mumbled, averting my gaze from him._

"_Um, yeah ok. So how are you feeling now? The nurse said that if you really don't feel well then you can go home. I told her that if you went anywhere then it would have to be Shigure's, seeing as he's closer."_

_I felt my heart skip a beat. Staying here and feel tormented or going to the man of my dreams house and having him by my side, his intelligent eyes full of concern. I knew my answer as soon as I thought about him. I coughed and gave a fake wheezy sigh. "You know, I think I need to go home. I think I need Hatori to check me over." Hiro nodded understandingly and went to find the nurse._

_Half an hour later, Tohru was tucking me into the guest bed, a mug of hot lemon on the bedside table next to a dainty bowl of tablets from Hatori. Everyone was being so kind, only problem was Shigure hadn't been up yet._

"_How are you feeling now?" Tohru asked kindly, looking down at me._

"_I'm still feeling a bit feverish, but I'm sure I'll be fine after a good rest." I replied, trying to make my voice sound as ill as possible, without going too over the top. _

_She seemed to buy it as she smiled kindly and said; "If there is anything you need just call ok?" before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her._

_I sighed deeply, thinking that the man of my dreams was just a few rooms away. I closed my eye and turned my head away from the door, falling asleep dreaming of the man I loved._

_Shigure pushed the door to Kisa's room open and peered into the room. It was dark and the young girl on the bed lay motionless, deep in sleep. Shigure crossed to the bed and gazed down at Kisa. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. He smiled to himself as he pushed a few strands of hair away from Kisa's forehead. The young girl flinched slightly when Shigure's pale fingers came into contact with her forehead but stayed sound asleep. Shigure smiled again and sank into the chair next to her bed, watching her peacefully until he too fell into a deep asleep._

_I opened my eyes slowly adjusting them to the dark. I felt a weight upon my chest and listened to soft breathing coming from the right of me. I raised myself up onto my elbows and squinted at the figure resting on me. I reached over to the bedside table and switched on the light. My heart leapt for joy as I recognized the man now sleeping on my lower stomach. Shigure looked so serene; hair flopped over his closed eyes. The gentle rhymic rise and fall of his chest held me captivated. Red lips were slightly parted, almost making me pant. My body and mind urged me on, all sense of sanity and reason flying out of the window. I slid myself out from underneath him and led on my stomach, watching him. Lust snapped at me to hurry up and I leant over and kissed the older man on the lips. He responded perfectly and began to kiss me back. My hands stroked their way up to his hair, losing themselves in the black mass. His glorious eyes flickered open then widened in shock. He scrabbled away, covering his mouth. Immediately I began to shake uncontrollably, tears forming. Oh god what had I just done?_

_Shigure backed away against the wall. How the hell had this sweet, supposedly innocent, little girl suddenly become a seductive little goddess? He had to admit, he liked the kiss, in fact he loved it. But she was only twelve, how was it that she could turn him on like this? A sob brought him back to reality. Kisa was sat on the bed, crying softly, knowing that she had just done something wrong. His heart went out to her and he hurried to her, enveloping the tiger in his arms as she clutched at his robe._

"_Oh my girl. What is it?" he lent back, holding her by her shoulders. Large amber eyes stared up at him._

"_I-I'm s-s-so sorry Shigure, b-but I can't help it. I-I love you." Shigure watched her, eyes wide and slightly horrified. But the girl continued. "I've tried to stop these feelings, honest, but I just can't. You're always there and your presence is so addictive. Even when I can't see you, I know you're there. I know it's wrong, but that makes it even better." Shigure looked at the ground, mind racing. Kisa lifted his chin. "Look at me, do I look like a little kid anymore?" that was when Shigure truly looked. Kisa's features were anything but childish. Curves and a slight raise in her shirt had replaced that stick straight figure and flat chest of childhood. Chubby cheeks had melted into smooth creamy skin and eyes full of wonder had gentled into peace and content. His heart raced, he cradled her head in his paw of a hand and she rubbed her face into it, desperate for his touch. _

"_No, I see a graceful young woman who is too good for an old man like me." _

_Kisa smiled. "Let me decide that for you."_

_I carefully captured his finger tips in sweet kisses as if I was scared they would break. My hair swished as his other hand caught hold of my neck and brought his lips to mine. A rush of heat filled me, drowning reason and awakening other emotions. The kiss was gentle yet intensely passionate. Shigure's tongue slipped out from behind his crimson lips, licking my lower lip, pleading for entrance. Mischief raised its head and egged me on. Instead of opening my mouth, I kissed him even more deeply, forcing his tongue to retreat as mine followed his into its owners mouth. Excitement leapt about as I searched the area thoroughly, committing the taste of mint and chocolate to memory. Then his tongue attacked and they danced in furious ecstasy. _

_Shigure had had enough. Why the hell was he being dominated? Power and desire coursed through his veins and grabbing Kisa by the shoulders tackled her onto the bed, breaking the kiss. He stared hard at the girl laid out beneath him with lust filled eyes. She stared back, panting slightly from the intensity of their kiss. He had her trapped, pinned against the bed and he had wanted to do this for so long. They stayed like that waiting for the other to make a move. After a few minutes, Kisa arched her back, bringing her body closer to Shigure's, then wrapped her legs about his waist, hooked her arms under his and grasped the back of his yukata, bringing her face into the crook of his neck._

_I supported myself as I breathed onto his neck. I could feel him rise onto his knees and tender hands wrap around my ribs. From there, he proceeded to slide off the bed and carry me to the door. "Where are we going?"_

_He looked at me and winked. "On a little trip m'dear." He whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He turned me so that I had to leap nimbly to the floor. We walked down into the kitchen where Tohru was preparing dinner and Kyo and Yuki argued over the quantity of leeks in the soup._

"_Stupid cat, it's called Leek soup so it has to have leeks in it!"_

"_God dammit, no it doesn't! Just because it says leek in the name..." _

_They continued to argue, not noticing the two of us until Tohru turned around. "Oh Kisa, how are you?" she asked making her way over to me and hugging me. I could see out of the corner of my eyes that Shigure had tensed possessively and I prayed that no one else had noticed. _

"_I'm going to take her home and then I'll stay with Aya tonight."_

_Yuki glared at him suspiciously. "Why not let Hatori take her back?"_

_As if summoned, Hatori entered the room, pulling a black jacket over his white shirt. "Can't. I have a meeting to get to and I'm late." We all goggled at him in shock. Hatori was never late. He seemed slightly disturbed at our stared and backed out of the room cautiously. "I guess I'll see you later."_

_Three silent minutes later we listened to the car roar into life then speed away. Yuki sighed and Kyo ruffled his already messy hair._

"_Fine, see you tomorrow," Kyo muttered at the dog, who smiled and pushed me out of the door. It was a cold winter and already at 5:00pm it was pitch black. Shigure gave me a wink and pulled out a mobile._

"_Just one sec." He dialled a number and held it to his ear. Ayame's voice came through but I couldn't hear what he was saying. "Hi Aya, Shigure here. Yes, I've missed you too. Now, I need a tinsy favour. I'm at your house if anyone asks. Ah, no questions allowed, just make up some excuse if anyone wants to speak to me. I don't know, I'm tied to your bed or something. Thanks Aya. Love you too. Bye!" my lover snapped the phone closed and placed it back in his robe. He then grabbed my hand and dragged me to the woods. Once we were hidden by the trees he grasped my waist and swung me into his arms bridal style. He placed a loving kiss on my forehead and sighed. "Away the prince and his princess sped," he murmured into my ear. Shigure tightened his hold on me and began to run down the path._

_The dog flew down the path keeping a secure grip on his girl. She was grinning, eyes closed as the breeze bathed her skin. Shigure ran faster and skidded around a corner. Kisa clung to him, breathing heavily, a look of desperation slowly filling her luscious eyes. No doubt she was as impatient as he was. Ten minutes later they reached the desired destination. It was a large area of land with a number of designer buildings. The tiger turned her face to his, confusion clear. "What are we doing here?"_

"_I invested in one of these homes and get free use of it. And I have a key," he answered, producing said key. He let go of her, lowering her to her feet. The writer led the student to the largest house and unlocked it. With a gentle click, the door swung open._

_I sucked in my breath and stared around in wonder, the house was so modern. Sharp, straight edges and comfortable seating everywhere. Through the lounge, you could see a large pool complete with Jacuzzi. I knew we had just hit the jackpot. Heavenly arms enclosed me as warm breath filled my head. "There are things upstairs for you that you __might__ want." A shiver of excitement flowed down my spine as I broke free and ran up the stairs, as if pulled by an invisible force. I was drawn to a large bedroom that held an enormous silky bed, a large dressing table, a full length mirror, a desk and a walk in closet. I tiptoed over to the closet and flung it open. My heart pounded as I saw all there could be to do with sex, which were beyond my sexual fantasies. I chucked mischievously as I rummaged through the raunchy outfit, wondering which one would impress the most, until my shaking fingers landed on silk. My eyes shone as I pulled it out, a smile unfurling with casual sauciness. _

_Shigure paced the living room, frantic hands running through his black hair. 'Damn where is she' he wondered in desperation. Then a dreadful thought unwillingly entered his mind 'fuck, what if she's done a runner?! DAMN I KNEW SHE DIDN'T LOVE ME! NOW I'VE SCARED HER AND SHE'S DONE A RUNNER!! FUCK IT FUCK IT FUCKING FUCK!!' Wild eyes scanned the area, and fell on the pool, which shimmered in the surrounding lights. The writer glanced upstairs, sighed, and then stripped to his black and red check boxers. With knowing sigh, he charged toward the water, forcing aside the screen door just in time, and dived neatly into the cool water. It felt so good. Cool liquid enveloped the man as he slipped through the water gracefully, inviting him to stay below the depths a while longer. But his lungs soon began to burn for oxygen, and he swam up and out. Shaking his hair from his face, and wiping the water from his eyes, he turned for the edge of the pool towards the door. However a sharp crack reverberated around the glass enclosed room, making Shigure freeze in lusty amazement. Kisa stood in the door, but it wasn't her. A girl stood in her place, hips swayed to the right, toes pointing, hands wrapped calmly around a long, black whip. "Well? You like what you see?" okay that was Kisa's voice, so Shigure nodded dumbly in reply. He __did__ like what he saw. Kisa was there in the doorway, smirking so damn seductively it wasn't funny. Her amber eyes were outlined with thick black eye liner, eyelashes covered with mascara. Lips that were normally coral pink were now a rich ruby red and glossy. Her orange hair was now curled and held up in a ponytail, just visible from a silky black and red striped top hat. Her creamy white neck looked elongated and elegant thanks to a diamond chocker that glittered the colours of the rainbow in the low lamp light. Her, oh shit, pure white breasts were barely covered by a __really__ sexual black and red corset, laced with ivory ribbon and studded with opals. The garment sloped down her body, making her body thinner, and curvier. Her delicate arms were clothed with upper arm length black silk gloves, and on her right wrist balanced a garnet bracelet. Hungry eyes feasted their way down her body, taking in how as the corset ended, he could barely see her lacy black thong tied with red ribbon. Her slender legs were encased with tight high heeled boots that helped her point her toes even more extravagantly. Shigure now knew, that this girl, no, woman was serious about her feelings for him. Why else would she take so much care into turning herself into his wonder woman? Wonder woman fluttered her long eyelashes torturously slowly, her amber eyes smouldering. A growl erupted from the agonized man's throat, and he bolted from the water, showering Kisa with water. _

_I stood stock still as I watched the older man fly from the pool toward me. I barely had time to gasp as he barrelled into me, knocking me breathless. Hot breath moistened on my neck and hands roamed the slopes of my waist. "What I would like" a sultry voice whispered seductively somewhere around my neck "is to have you right here and now". That was music to my ears, and I grinned, eyes closed in bliss as I felt my body awaken under his touch " you'll have to wait I'm afraid cause I'm not doing it until you've earned it" I whispered back just as seductively and my lover moaned in anguish. I allowed his arms to roll themselves tight around me, letting myself go as he began to move me. I only realized where he was taking me, until it was too late. I fell with a horrified squeal into the water, as Shigure dived neatly in after me. I fought to break the surface, but Shigure gently pushed me up. We treaded water for a while, staring at each other. I knew my makeup must have smeared because of the way Shigure's face began to crinkle in amusement. I opened my mouth to make some smart remark, but instead Shigure took advantage and captured my mouth with his own. His warm tongue caressed my lips and I parted them, allowing him entrance to do what he pleased. As I knew he would, he leapt at this opening, asserting the authority that only his gender could achieve and rightfully use. My mouth was instantly filled with a warm heat that threatened to smother me as Shigure explored my mouth enthusiastically. I moaned and melted in his arms, trusting him to keep me afloat, mind you, he was able to stand on the floor quite easily. He wrapped my legs around his waist, and I buried my hands into his sopping hair, our eyes closed in a pleasure as we kissed. By this time, I wanted more, I __needed__ more, and I decided to take immediate action and prove my authority that could render him incapable to move. _

_Shigure groaned silently. This was more like it. He, a sexy girl who loved him, a pool, what could possibly be better? Lost in a foggy mind of numb pleasure, he drew the tiger closer to him as she began to shiver, even though he knew it was not from the cold of the water. He kept his hands firmly on her waist, desperate not to let her go, in case she slipped away and this became yet another lonely dream. His kisses became even more passionate and deeper as he pulled her ever closer. His tongue danced with a frenzy he never knew it had, as it flew around the new area testing and daring the girl to reply. But something in his fogged filled brain brought him back to reality. The fact that the girl was beginning to move around in the water. He laid off slightly in confusion, but she pulled him back hungrily, kissing him wildly and passionately, drawing his attention back to his previous occupation. His tongue rolled casually back into her mouth, claiming it again. But there was yet another distraction that caused him to slow down the kisses. Kisa's hand trailed slowly from his head slipping into the rippling water, over his toned chest and stomach, to his soaked boxers, where she paused. Hell this was not where it was going to happen, not on his watch. This was going to be done properly and sensibly with as much kinkiness as they could muster. So, with a heroic effort to suppress his desire, he gently took Kisa's hand away, draping it around his neck as he turned his face away. She stared up at him in horrified confusion; obviously she was afraid she had done something wrong. To settle her worries, he caressed her head in his great paws, smiling reassuringly at the girl before him "I think it's time for a change of scenery" he murmured softly as he moved out of the water, still keeping his lover close to him. Kisa sighed but did not protest as Shigure carried her up the stairs, both of them dripping the entire time. _

_I had come so damn close. The only reason why we weren't in that pool, doing the things we wanted, was because of my own stupid shyness. I hesitated, and then Shigure picked up on it. Now, probably, nothing apart from him tucking me into bed and saying in his lovely rich tone "have sweet dreams" is going to happen. Thanks to my bloody hesitation. I was so embarrassed that I buried my face into the soft crook of his neck to hide my burning face from his questioning eyes "someone a little tired?" I shook my head violently, desperate not to show him my face "that's good. We're not through just yet" I peeked up at him, hope fluttering in the pit of my stomach. His liquid black eyes met mine, and an understanding was formed between the two of us, a pact. Shigure laid a kiss that was as light as a feather on my forehead and carried me into a darkened room. I reached over his shoulder, and flicked the switch to low, and the room was bathed in a relaxing orange glow. _

_We stood in the door way a while, appreciating the rich reds and creams of the silk bedding, the thick fur of the bedside rug and the fresh scent of vanilla wafting from candles dotted around the glass windows. "Well, nothing's gonna get done if we're just standing around here" my lover stated this obvious fact cheerfully as he strode over to the bed and dumped me unceremoniously onto it, and I lay there, stretched out, eyes heavy and I prayed smouldering "why'd you do that now hun? You know, you shouldn't just dump your lover like that, it's not polite" Shigure climbed onto the bed and climbed on top of me on hands and knees, his mouth next to my ear "and what makes you think" he whispered quietly "that your my lover now?" I smirked then brought him in for a kiss that threatened us both "because" I whispered just as quietly "only a lover can kiss you like that". Shigure considered this remark then smiled his lazy grin that turned me on "I guess that's true...my love" and with those words, he kissed me again, claiming my mouth as his own, his tongue roaming across my own, challenging it to dance. I agreed and pretty soon, our mouths were a battle field for not only lust and passion, but for love. _

_Moans and groans were filling the silent void as we progressed, our hands now beginning to explore each other. Experienced hands clasped at my wrists, binding them with a ribbon I recognized as one of many from my corset to the headrest behind us. I lay silent, swishing my hips left to right, gazing at the dog with darkened eyes as he sat up, surveying what he had to work with his intelligent eyes. Then he attacked. White fingers flew to my boots (which I admit were murdering my feet) and threw them across the room, where they hit the wall with a thump. Next, off came the ruby red stockings, which ended up meeting my boots in their designated corner. The gloves, jewellery, hat and hair tie followed in quick succession, so that all I had left were my corset, thong (which was giving me hell admittedly) and a head full of curls. I could tell he couldn't decide which garment should come off next; the results they offered were unending. I still lay there, quiet, waiting, the final outcome depending on which garment came off next. The wait was unnerving._

_He knew I was growing impatient, yet he didn't give in. He just sat there, staring, until at long last, with his long slender fingers, he began to carefully pick away the ribbon that bound the corset together. My breath hitched in my throat as realization dawned on me. The realization that for the first time in my life, a man will look upon me, and maybe, take me as his own. This realization filled me with excitement, but mostly...fear. A fear I was ashamed of because it was going to make me weak. And as I predicted, when he came to open the corset to uncover what lay beneath, I squeaked and tried to move away by jumping to the side into a ball. Shigure's eyes flew open in shock, as he saw my tear glistened eyes. Immediately, he backed away, hands raised "Kisa, I won't if you don't want me to. We can stop right now, and I can take you home" at these words, I began to cry in earnest, shaking uncontrollably "I-I am s-so s-s-sorry. I j-just...I" my apology was stopped as Shigure unbound me and brought me into an embrace, resting my head on his shoulder and holding it there with a smallest pressure of his hand "shh it's alright. It's alright Kisa. If anything it was my fault. I forgot in my own stupid thoughts that this would be your first time. You look so much older that the knowledge was suppressed. I am the one who is sorry, you shouldn't be" I looked up at him with watery eyes and tear stained cheeks "re-really?" "really" and with that, he held my head in his hands, and carefully wiped the liquid diamonds off my face._

_After a few moments, he leaned forward to kiss me, but this time, it was a much softer and gentler kiss, one that spread the warmth slowly through my body and reassured me that this was meant to happen. Then ever so carefully, he lowered me onto the silk bedding and slid over on top of me, balancing his weight evenly on either side of me. "Are you sure this is what you want? What you really want? More than anything?" he questioned his deep eyes full of unwavering concern. It took only a few seconds of thought, and I reached up for his hand, and brought it up to the top of my breast, closing my eyes "yes...this is what I want" and with that, my fate was sealed. With calm and quiet movements, Shigure expressed extraordinary self control as he opened the garment, exposing my breasts for the first time. My eyes combed his face, searching for give a ways to the fact that he was not pleased with what he saw. On the contrary, his face radiated a pure joy and he smiled down at me "my love you are beautiful to behold" and with that, he lowered his head down to my cleavage. _

_My eyes quickly closed, and I concentrated on keeping my breathing calm and regular. This however, proved unsuccessful, as I soon felt Shigure begin to suck at the point where my head met with my neck, searching for my weak spot. He soon found it and he began to suck and bite gently, and this was his silent plea to be with him. As he began to caress the point harder with his tongue, I began to whimper and move. Shigure stopped as soon as my noises reached my ears, but I turned to him imploringly "don't stop" I whispered. He nodded and returned to his previous occupations, only now, his hands began to gently massage my breasts. At this addition, I began to moan louder, heat now coursing through my veins, the heat now pooling at my core. Shigure's fingers swirled around the flesh, circling my now aroused nipples. I groaned and he then clasped them between his fingertips and began to squeeze and caress them. I was now panting, my body shaking as a new feeling pleasure and a love so deep rushed around my heart, a feeling I could not stop. My lover's mouth now joined his hands, and he clasped onto the tiny buds with gentle teeth and nibbled. His tongue rolled and searched this new unexplored area with hard rough strokes that made me melt. His hands wandered aimlessly down my curves and onto my hips where they began to stroke in time with his mouth. I was gasping for oxygen now and Shigure's hands ventured lower still to where my thong lay covering what was left of my modesty. They fluttered there, making the final decision, and they then peeled them off, discarding them to god knows where in the room. That was it. I was finally naked. Rid of all that kept me hidden from male eyes. _

_Now, Shigure sat up, long dark hair fell over his face, reminding me weirdly of Hatori. His chest seemed to glow in the dull light as he took me in with his eyes, and I reached for him. I felt over his defined muscles, my fingers walking lower and lower to his boxers, which were still damp from our swim earlier._

_I shook as my fingertips hooked themselves over the rim, and started to ever so slowly pull them down. I gulped noiselessly, fearful of what I may see. I desperately tried to recall our sex ed. class from a few months ago, but remembered that I had actually frozen in that lesson and started to try and block out what the teacher was saying by replaying numerous repetitive songs over and over in my head. Now, when I needed it more than ever, I couldn't remember a damn thing. I gave myself a mental slap to get over my jitters, heaved one last deep, agonizing breath, then plunged the boxers down. As soon as they went down, I instantly wished that they hadn't. As hard as I tried, I couldn't hold in the gasp of shock that filled me. My eyes widened as I saw his (oh god) member there before me. It...was...huge. I couldn't figure out how all of it was meant to supposedly fit in me. I couldn't stop staring at it helplessly, and barely noticed when Shigure took my hand, drawing it closer and closer to him "you don't have to fear, I will not harm you" Shigure calmed me, letting go of my hand, which still carried on its journey to his cock._

_Once there, my fingers sailed lightly over the smooth skin, now appreciating the beauty of it, amazed at how the organ immediately went hard as a rock. I looked up at Shigure, checking to see if the movements were acceptable. To my surprise, his eyes were scrunched up tight, and his jaw gritted together in a lock "Shigure? Darling, are you alright" "don't...stop...now" he managed finally, and I raised an eyebrow "or what?" he glanced quickly at me with tortured eyes "or else, I'm gonna do something I might later regret" I soon realized what he meant, and I went back to my soft caresses. But soon enough that wasn't enough for my man above me and he began to groan and growl "harder" here he paused to moan "faster". I didn't know what to do, but I grasped him and started to pump up and down his shaft in curiosity. _

_During the process, Shigure began to shake heavily and his moaning became more rapid, his eyes tight in what I thought ecstasy. I was curious as to see what his boundaries were, and what the thing in my hand tasted like. So, I held it in my hand and licked the tip with my pointy tongue. Shigure cried out and I instantly began to lick the shaft eagerly, awaiting his growing cries of bliss. I began to suck the same way he had sucked at my breasts and felt a flip inside of me when I heard him scream my name to the heavens. I hurried my mouth and soon after, Shigure let out one last cry and a salty liquid flooded my mouth. The only way I could rid of it was to swallow, so I did, licking my lips afterward. Shigure flopped onto me, breathing heavily, eyes shining in a joy I did not yet know "that was brilliant" he panted, looking deep into my eyes with such a burning love it made me blush "I never knew you had it in you". _

_He kissed me on the lips, slow and sweet, filling me with warmth yet again. "Lesson two" Shigure smirked and he pushed me back onto the bed. My legs fell apart on instinct, and Shigure raised his hand between them. I felt my breath catch as somewhere low in my abdomen tightened "w-what are you doing Shigure?" he paused "checking" "checking what?" he sighed, his hand close to my private area "checking to see if you are ready for me" "...oh" I squeaked, uncertain of what exactly he was going to know, but knowing I was going to find out how pretty soon. The dog's hand now touched my core slightly, and he held it there briefly before pulling it away "not quite, but that can be arranged" he grinned mischievously. I felt myself flip again and I smiled nervously. _

_Shigure smiled back and returned to licking and biting my soft spot and I started moaning and whimpering. His hands grabbed at my breasts and began to feel them so fervently, I thought I would break in two. Instead I felt exhilarated, energy and heat whizzing in my blood, and as the older man began to move around on top of me, I could feel myself begin to pool in my core again. A hand returned to between my legs and was replaced by Shigure's mouth licking and nipping like the playful puppy he was. It felt so good I began to feel discomfort, as if a spring was tightening to its barrier. _

_Shigure let go and moved so he was settled between my legs. "Suck" he ordered, holding two fingers to my lips "why-" "just do it" so I obediently opened my lips, and allowed his fingers entrance. I rolled my tongue about them, tasting them, coating them in my saliva as my lover moaned. He withdrew his fingers and placed them between my legs at my other entrance, the one that is not discussed in polite society. "What are you going to do now?" I queried, a slight tremor in my voice "shh my love, I will try not to hurt you. I'm going to prepare you for myself. If I hurt you though, I want you to tell me as soon as it starts and I will stop. I promise" I nodded, showing that I understood "you kind of need to relax though. It'll hurt more if you don't" I nodded again and took several deep calming breaths and closed my eyes "ready?" "just do it for Christ's sake" Shigure gave me a smile and a silent I Love You, and then plunged his fingers slowly into my depths. I hissed, trying to adjust to the feeling of having the fingers in me "are you alright? Kisa!" "yep, I'm fine. Couldn't be better" I muttered through clenched teeth. Shigure smile warily, and then pulled his fingers out part way, before shoving them back in, making me gasp with the pain, yet I urged him to continue. Again and again he moved his elegant fingers in and out in a steady rhythm, and by the time he was satisfied I was ready, I was wet and panting heavily to regain the hang of breathing normally again . _

_Shigure took hold of his member and readied it by my entrance. It was still hard, and insanely huge in my frightened eyes, as I watched. Shigure placed his lips on mine, draining away all the fear in my heart, and allowing me to believe I could enjoy this. "Here comes the real challenge. You're sure you're ready? It's going to hurt a hell load more than the last time" I gave a trying-to-be-casual-but-failing shrug and tried to look eager "you and me forever right? No matter the consequences?" Shigure captured my lips with his own "of course baby, whatever you want" "well I want you to get a move on" Shigure let out his bark of a laugh, and positioned himself at my entrance, holding onto my hand. With a grunt, he pushed into me. I lay there, horror struck as a wave of pain blinded me. I opened my mouth to scream, but it was covered by Shigure's hand "the pain lessens I swear" and to my shock, there were tears in his eyes as well, as he saw my pain that he had caused. I kissed his nose "no bother, I can handle it. Carry on...please" Shigure wiped away his tears, then pulled out, then pushed back in as I gave a small howl of pain. My lover pulled out again then thrust again harder this time, plunging deeper into me as I whimpered, clutching to his back for dear life. This time as he pulled out then thrust in harder, I could feel a small tear and I realized that I was no longer a virgin, even though I was twelve. I don't know why but I felt so happy so free, that I started to enjoy the forceful thrusts pounded into me and I mewled, clawing at Shigure's back, begging for more. He obliged by smacking even harder than I thought humanly possible, whilst grabbing at my breasts with his mouth and sucking as I cried out in bliss. Pleasure was filling me up like a balloon, the spring coiling ever tighter as I struggled to breath. _

_Shigure was reaching his peak, again. Kisa was so tight it hurt and her walls were so moist it was insane. He flew over her as he pounded into her again and again. And the noises she made they were enough to drive him senseless. Her hands were clutching at his hair and his back, desperate for a hold so that she might be able to move in time with him. He slowed his pace slightly for her to catch up, and as soon as she had, she gave him a look of such imploring he almost came again there and then "please Shigure, faster, harder, I need you now" she begged and her voice sent him reeling as he attended to her wishes. The room soon filled with howls and moans as the pace quickened ever more. Shigure didn't know when the hell it was going to end, but by Kisa's face, she was nearly done. Both were covered in sweat and could barely breath, yet Kisa's free hand still found its way to the base of Shigure. As soon as her fingers latched on, she started to squeeze and stroke, crooning all the time. "Shigure please, fuck me now. I need you. Please. Fill me. Or do you want me to stop?" and she let go "no! Carry on please Kisa!" the girl smirked, sweat trickling down her brow "say how you love it" "damn it!"she licked his tongue sexily "fine alright! God you do me so good! Rub me! Please!" he was almost in tears when Kisa finally obliged. She took the base again and began to massage him. To stay in control, Shigure found her soft spot, still pounding, and nipped and licked her, desperate now. She cried out loudly, clutching for a hold, which happened to be his back, and dug her nails in, drawing long red lines into the white skin. He pounded harder, faster and further, feeling Kisa's walls tighten as she screamed his name one last time as she experienced her first climax. Shigure grunted and howled, pumping faster, trying desperately to help her ride it out, but he had held on long enough and he came into her hard and sudden, causing her to mingle her cries with his as they rode it out. They lay on the bed, Shigure still on top of her, breathing heavily, trying to regain their senses. Shigure watched the girl through a curtain of black hair, as she watched him back through half lidded eyes. "Well, I can see why you write those books, when love is as good as this" she murmured sleepily. He laughed shakily, and carefully pulled away from her, flopping on his side facing her "you...are...all...mine" he told her through gentle kisses to her fingertips "I could say the same for you" she said quietly drifting off to sleep. Shigure held her close then pulled the covers up to hide them from the world. There safe in each other's arms, they fell asleep to dream of each other, and their futures. _

_*****_

Well that's it for now people but don't worry there is going to be another chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cheers* Congrats for you people who managed to read to the end without dying!!!!!! Now do me a big big fav and press the button below this that says REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

Yo guys **pureangelwings** here! I really hope you enjoyed it! Hey, if you did read to the end, it was worth it eh? *winks* as Towa has said before, PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEE REVIEW!!!! I really wanna know what you guys thought!!!! I bet it wasn't as bad as you thought it was going to be huh? Just us making a big fuss over nothing. NOW TO GO AND WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER *pulls on cape and mask* UP UP AND AWAY!!!! *runs out the room cheering*

'Til next time!!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!! Hey peoples Towa here again!!! Did you like the first chapter? If you haven't read it yet and are just reading this one for the hell of it then please don't! This chapter will make no sense at all unless you have read the first chapter!!! Once again I will warn you that this is M RATED and the pairing is SHIGUREXKISA so if you don't like it DON'T READ IT. Also I didn't write this chapter either, pureangelwings did!!! Blame her not me!!!!!!

Yeah yeah blame it all on me why don't you! I myself happen to think it was a WONDERFUL piece of writing myself, so if you didn't like it, well tough beans!! Well this is number two!! HOORAY!!!! YES!! The next in the series!! What are the consequences after Kisa and Shigure's declaration of love for each other? If you really wanna know, I advise you read on to find out!! Enjoy!!!!!!!

Tales of the heart

Chapter 2

Rated M

ShigureXKisa

Yuki's POV

I wandered down the stairs exhausted. Yeah I had had a full night's sleep and all that, but I hate waking up in the mornings. Especially now in winter when it's so cold and my bed's so much warmer. Anyway, there are jobs to do and assignments to complete, not to mention a stupid cat to piss off. And then there's Tohru. I know she's in love with Hatori, and I'm pretty sure that he loves her as well; it's just that I can't stop thinking about her. She's my first crush, and their always the worst, so I've been told by Shigure. Speaking of which, he didn't come bounding into my room like his usual annoying self this morning to wake me up like he always does. Not that I care, I mean it made a nice change to have a lie in. Then I remembered that Shigure said that after dropping Kisa home, he would spend the night at Ayame's, thank god. They can be perverted together for all I care.

I mooched into the kitchen, where Tohru was cooking and Hatori (why the hell he was here I don't know) was lecturing Kyo on how he needs to eat more than just Tohru's cat shaped onigiri. A normal day in the life of the Sohmas, oh boy. I yawned loudly, to let them know I was up. Tohru spun round, her lovely chocolate brown hair waved in an arc as she turned to face me.

"Ah Yuki-kun! You're up! How did you sleep?"

"Oh I slept fine thank you Tohru-chan" I sniffed the air appreciably, taking the wonderful smells of her cooking "yum something smells good! What's for breakfast?" Tohru smiled in amusement

"Yuki-kun, haven't you checked the time? It's two o'clock already, and I'm cooking Miso Soup for lunch. I hope you don't mind?" she added tentatively. I smiled at her warmly

"Oh I'm sorry for missing breakfast Tohru-kun! I really need to learn how to wake up like a normal person" I laughed "and anyway, Miso Soup would be lovely, thank you" she beamed at me and I felt a warm glow spread around my heart. I beamed back.

"Aw look at the damn rat, he's gone all love-struck" mocked Kyo from where he was leant up against the wall, a smirk on his face. At his words, Tohru went bright pink, and Hatori squeezed his cup so hard it shattered. He stalked off to the bathroom, glowering darkly and cursing under his breath. Tohru darted out of the room after him leaving me alone with the idiot.

We glared at each other, daring the despised enemy to bring it on. I so wanted to kick the stupid cat's ass right now, but, I knew it would just upset Tohru, and then Hatori would be in more of a pissed off mood, 'cause Tohru was upset. And Kyo would be furious because I bet him . . . again. So, I sighed, and wandered over to the now bubbling pot of soup, giving it a hopeful stir, praying I wouldn't burn it

"Hey! Damn rat! I was talking to you!"

"No you weren't. I believe that you were actually glaring at me . . . stupid cat"

"That does it!!" He charged at me, eyes burning with hate. I neatly swung my leg up, connecting with his head. The force of the kick sent him flying back into the next room, where he smashed into the coffee table, slicing it exactly into equal halves

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Eh! Kyo-kun!! Are you alright? Are you hurt at all?" as I predicted, Tohru had come running at the noise, Hatori hot on her heels

"I'm fine, Tohru! Just leave it!" She shrunk back, her head lowered and eyes filling with tears.

Hatori looked ready to burst "Kyo I" we never got to hear what Hatori was going to say, because the doorbell rung then burst open almost off its hinges, revealing Ayame and his annoying shiny stars.

"Helloo everyone, ah what a wonderful morning it is!" he couldn't have chosen a better moment, what with all the non happy faces. He sniffed the air excitedly "ah! Do I smell Miso soup? I think I do!"

"Ayame, where the hell is Shigure? I thought he stayed the night with you" Hatori queried, still hovering protectively behind Tohru. Ayame blinked in juvenile confusion.

"No, he didn't come over last night. I would've remembered" that he would remember. Then his strange, yellow eyes widened in horror "he, uh, he . . . he's tied to my bed!! Yeah, that's it!" we gave him our signature 'we're not stupid, so stop shitting us' look, 'part from Tohru, who was staring at him in a slightly disturbed, are you for real look

"Yeah, right. If he was tied to your bed, then why are you here, not there doing him in the ass?" Kyo asked in his, ever so polite and tactical way. Ayame glanced about for an escape. There was none. We watched triumphantly as his shoulders dropped in dejection.

"He's not at my house. He phoned last night to ask if I could make an excuse for him, because he was going out. He didn't say where he was going, but I just . . . I said ok. I thought he was back here, that's why I came over, to see how his evening went." Silence followed this little confession. We watched a ball of tumbleweed skitter in and out of the house. Minutes passed without anyone talking or even breathing. Hatori glanced at me, Kyo, and Tohru

"Where did Shigure say he was going last night?" he asked, closing his eyes slowly. We stared at each other, and our eyes grew wide as one.

"He said he was going to . . . take Kisa home" and with that, the soup began to bubble over the pan top.

*****

Kisa's POV

My heavy eyes fluttered open as gentle rays warmed my skin. For a moment, I forgot where I was and I bolted upright with a gasp. Then a cool hand slipped its way around the back of my neck, gently massaging the skin and I instantly relaxed into the arms of my lover… "Mmm that feels sooooo good!" Shigure gave a deep chuckle in my ear and continued to massage my neck, now lowering his hands to my shoulders, his lips replacing the hands.

"Glad you like. Expect a lot more."

"Oh joy, I can't," I purred appreciatively. Then I realized the dull throb between my legs. Not the same deep, intoxicating pull from last night, but this throb brought an edge of pain which each occurrence, as well as aches around my breasts.

Shigure felt me tense slightly, and leant back. "You're hurting, aren't you? I was too rough. Damn it" I turned around, settling between his legs, smiling softly up into his emotional eyes.

"It's only because it's my first time; you couldn't do anything about it. And anyway" I kissed him lightly on the lips "I liked it rough. It was extremely pleasurable." Black eyes flashed.

"Really?"

"Really" I stated firmly.

"Well, I know it must've been much more pleasurable for me, not you. So" he nudged me to the right and flopped flat on his back on the bed, looking deep into my soul "go one, have your pleasure."

"W-what?" What do you mean 'take your pleasure?' I don't understand." My god rose onto his elbows, holding my head with a gentle hand.

"What I mean is that you should do what gives you pleasure. My body is yours for the taking so do what you want with that, that'll pleasure you" he leant back, watching me carefully. My eyes wandered the length of his body, taking in every flawless curve of muscle, the smoothness of his lily white skin. I ran a slightly shaking hand over a taught muscle in his arm, delighting in how the skin fluttered at my touch. I gave a small smirk, and repeated the motion, awarded with the same flutter as before. Then I realized what Shigure meant. He meant that I should take my pleasure from his own feelings of ecstasy. I smiled wider and my fingers travelled further, travelling over his chest in wonder as I listened to Shigure's breathing grow ever shallower and faster. My fingers swirled lightly over his nipples, deep in thought. I wondered what would happen if I treated him, like he had done with me. I lowered my head to his chest and began to nuzzle, softly at first, then harder. Shigure gave a low moan, arching his back a little. I began to lick the buds, and then suckled on him, the familiar throb of pleasure returning over the throb of pain as his eyes closed shut and a groan escaped his throat, caught up in his own sensual world of pleasure. An evil thought came over me, and I released him. His eyes flew open, and he actually whined, like the dog he turned into.

"Please, don't stop Kisa, please" he begged. I couldn't refuse, but, I instead let my hands explore his abdominal muscles, relishing as he now gave tiny, breathless pants. I loved the growing feel of pleasure welling up deep inside as I listened to his noises. Suddenly, I grew tired of using my hands; they were useless compared to the rest of my body. So, whilst smiling seductively, I straddled his waist, moaning as the heat of his skin burst in between my legs. He was on fire. This heat was sending me spiralling into a world I'd never known. Shigure's moans and whimpers brought me back, along with a pooling sensation. I began to slide a little around his waist and he gave a long loud groan, arching his back like a cat, causing me slide and touch his…

"Oh Christ Kisa! What are you doing to me?!"

"What am I doing to you? What are you doing to me?!" I gasped as I struggled back onto his waist. His tight skin was burning me and I gave a little cry. My muscles felt so constricted, too big for my body, I so wanted to stretch and loosen up. I leant into downward dog; butt now in the air, with a delighted sigh. My lover moaned with the lack of contact, desperate to take advantage, but bound by his word. I began to lean back onto him, but our eyes met, tortured by hunger. Our lips connected and our passion spread. A smirk blossomed on my lips as I realized it was only me who was allowed to play. My wicked tongue searched and sought, tasting and teasing. My body curved, and I now rubbed my way over his torso, breathing heavily, eyes dark and suggestive. Shigure's face looked drawn as my swollen buds slipped gently over his.

"Oh why so tight darling? You need release." He gave a jerky shake of his black framed head, and I gave a bark of laughter worthy of him. I returned to sitting across his stomach, rotating my hips, travelling over his knotted muscles.

"Kisa," he gasped, "please, let me touch you." I pondered then shook my head slyly.

"Uh huh. Having too much fun up here thanks." He gave a movement that may have been a shrug.

"Your pleasure." I paused, watching the man underneath me suspicion. My mind raced back to last night, the hot skin that seared my flesh. Pleasure and torment fought viciously, scratching and biting. Pleasure then socked torment straight in the mouth, rendering it unconscious, making up my mind. Fervently I nodded, my desire for him showing. That was the only encouragement he needed, vaulting up and stealing my lips into a kiss so fierce that we both fell deeper. Our tongues locked in mortal combat, roaming the area now well travelled. Shigure pushed me gently onto the bed, a playful smile taunting me.

"Where shall I kiss you darling?"

"Eh?"

"Where shall I kiss you?"

"Oh God, anywhere!" And Shigure grinned like a kid in a sweet shop.

*****

Shigure couldn't believe it. Here he was, making love with his beauty again! And she just completely surrendered herself to his loving. Life was so damn good. Lightly, he ran pleasuring hands over the girl's body, sighing as she purred. The writer settled himself between her open cradle and leant over her. "My turn." And he began to nip and lick at her weak spot, revelling in her moans of delight. He began a fiery trail to her breasts and he plucked at the flesh with careful teeth, pulling and pushing this way and that, and Kisa cried out. Shigure no began to stroke her curves as his mouth accumulated more and more of her chest. The buds were now hard and seemed to throb as his tongue had its wicked way. His hands, now restless, slipped down and lay on the skin of her delicate inner thigh and she gasped, amber orbs round with wonder. "May the games begin," he whispered, talented fingers now searching the area in excitement. Kisa let out a loud cry, eyes now close to seeing stars. The dog's fingers ran ever so lightly over her folds, she might have imagined the sensation, that was until he pressed the sweetest place of all, and she screamed, clutching at the rumpled bed clothes as she saw less of the real world, and the tightness in her began to hurt. She glanced dazedly at him, bewildered at how amazing he was. But the dark head ducked, and next thing she knew, all reason had jumped out the window. Shigure licked at her roughly, aware of the cries and shouts above him, desperate to taste all of her. The dark pink tongue ran its way around her hole, making her hips buck straight into his face, tongue disappearing into her depths as she shrieked bloody murder. Shock was replaced effortlessly by blissful joy and he allowed himself to explore. She tasted so good he almost passed out, as his tongue caressed her walls. Heaven must have been shining down on him.

*****

Hatori's POV

Yuki and Kyo ran for the phone to get asses over here pronto Tohru dashed upstairs to gather Kisa's belongings and Aya and I simply stared at each other.

"You don't think… he would… this is Kisa we're talking about," Ayame whispered, strange eyes wide with worry.

"God only knows what Shigure thinks…" but I shut up as the trio returned. We sat in silence, not wanting to share our thoughts on the matter. Shigure couldn't be that stupid, she's twelve for God's sake! Or is he? It made me feel sick. After what seemed like hours, the door burst open and Hiro's calming tone of "WHERE THE FUCK IS KISA?!" could be heard throughout the building. The boy in question charged into the living room, livid faced, swiftly followed by Kagura, Rin, Haru, who had his arm round Momiji, and surprisingly Ritsu and Kureno.

"I said, where the fuck is Kisa?!" Hiro unnecessarily repeated.

"Shut it pipsqueak we don't know where she is!" Kyo snarled.

"You don't know?!"

"That's why you're bloody here you numbskull!"

There was silence, but Hiro looked ready to burst. Yuki stood up, "We know she's with Shigure and we do actually know where they are, we just need to get them."

"Then, let's go!" Hiro shouted and dashed outside, the rest of us following. We stood around the yard, staring at my car.

"No. No way. There's no way in hell I'm letting you all in my car!"

"But Ha'ri, it's the only car we have!" Momiji pleaded,

"It would take a while to get there and back." Both Kureno and Yuki stated.

"Please, please Hatori. KYO!" and Kyo was then glomped by the boar. I felt a hand on my shoulder and my heart leapt as I saw Tohru looking sweetly up at me.

"They have a point Hatori-san." I wished she'd just call me Ha'ri now. Instead I let out a frustrated sigh, holding my hands up.

"Fine, we'll take the car but I drive and you all don't piss me off."

Remind me never again to let those words escapes me again! The result? Pandemonium. For the next God knows how long, all of us, I don't know how, were squished in the car, and my head was filled with the constant arguing over what radio station should be playing.

"GOOD GOD SHUT UP! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!"

"NOOOOOOO! I AM SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY!"

"CAN IT RITSU!!" and for the rest of the journey a petrified silence fell, but I still glowered.

*****

Kisa was flat on her back, immobilized by the pleasure boiling in her blood. She could feel his tongue eating her out. His tongue was so temperamental, speeding up, slowing down, dipping in further and slipping out. The coil inside was now grinding against her hips, causing her to writhe in agony, yet the pain was so good, she simply needed more.

"Shigure? Please," he raised an eyebrow to indicate she had his attention. "Fill me. I need you to love me now, please!" The tiger begged, trying desperately to lean on shaky elbows. She didn't have to hear his answer, he gave her entrance a playful nibble and the pressure made her howl, sweet and slow.

*****

Kisa's POV

It was when he bit me I knew this man was an angel in disguise. What other man could deliver so much joy and love so intensely. Slick teeth continued to snip and scrape, sending adrenaline to fly through my brain, as stroking fingers felt their way to my trembling hip and I moaned, desperate for release from the tense ball of pain that was ever growing.

"Shigure, y-you're killing m-me," I managed to stutter and he laughed, sending vibration in through me, vibrating and shaking my core and I actually jumped with a cry. Shigure held me close and we felt each other's rapid heartbeat.

"Alright then, I'll give us what we need." I expected to be laid out on my back but instead I was flipped onto my front, hips in the air, resting mainly on my forearms.

"Um, Shigure? What are you doing?"

He smirked, black depth sparkling with life. "Something a little new. You game?"

My head bobbed up and earnestly "Ok then." Somewhere outside a car's engine stopped. I couldn't breathe. "What if that's someone we know?" My lover placed a comforting hand on my hip, sending a shock.

"No one knows we're here darling."

And with those words he plunged into me and everything faded away.

*****

Hatori's POV

We parked outside a really, really nice modern house and fell out relieved to find ourselves still breathing. Our group stared in open mouthed wonder at the beauty of the building. I hated to admit it but Shigure sure did have taste. I turned to my cousin, whispering "if it's unlocked, we'll check the main bedroom first."

Unfortunately, the rest save for Kyo heard and their eyes grew wide. Quietly, we made our way to the door. I nodded to the rooster who lightly clasped the handle and pushed. To my dismay, it swung silently open.

*****

I was in heave. The rhythm of Shigure's pounding was unbelievably hypnotic. Each push sent a wave of ecstasy round my body, but I need more.

"Shigure, harder, faster, please," I panted, gripping the silk sheets for support. His grunt was followed by a volley of batterings; I cried out and got scooted a few inches forward. As he got used to the pace he bent over me and began to massage my breasts, sucking at my neck, not breaking rhythm.

Instinct took over my pleasure filled body and my hips now moved to meet his with every penetrating push. This extra connection made Shigure groan, fondling me even harder, his breathing hot and ragged. The pain was so intense, I could barely see, but still I came back to meet him every time. Pants, groans, moans, whatever that were, increased, reverberating all around. We could both tell we were nearing out limit. Stars were already blurring my vision, the painful coil just about to let go.

The bedroom door banged open and to our horror the other Zodiac burst in. in a weird way, their faces were hilarious, but then I realize. We had been found out. No one said anything, one party staring back at the other. Footsteps were heard.

"Guys? You found them?" Kyo entered, saw the position, blinked, blinked again, then left muttering about a bathroom. Haru suddenly placed a shaky hand over his lover's eyes but the damage had already been done, the rabbit kept twitching. Tohru was silently crying, a blanket held up to her chin. Kagura, Rin, Ritsu, Kureno and Yuki could only stare. Ayame had turned away and Hatori rubbed his temple, eyes closed. But I could only stare at Hiro. My childhood friends, he's been there, he'd helped me, he'd laughed with me, he'd comforted me. He had even loved me, but I had betrayed him. I poured a sincere, heartbroken apology into my eyes, but was returned by a glare of loathing as he turned and ran from the scene. Shigure gently pulled out of me, sitting on the end of the bed, head in hands as I sat next to him. Hatori's good eye opened, but it too looked blind.

"What were you thinking?" I opened my mouth to explain but Hatori shook his head, "Not you Kisa, this isn't your fault."

I blinked. Wasn't my fault? I'd set the ball rolling, I confessed my love first, I had consented, but Hatori wouldn't let me say it. My provider raised his head, and to my horror I saw he was crying.

"I don't know," he whispered, shame etched on his face.

"SHE'S TWELVE FOR GOD'S SAKE! TWELVE!!" the doctor shouted. I'd never seen him so angry. He leant on a wall, his back to us. "Get dressed Shigure… now."

The dog darted to his forgotten garments, and began to dress. As he did so, Tohru came over, wrapped me in the blanket, then embraced me. I could only watch Shigure as he did up his yukata and walked to Hatori who stared blankly at him.

"Come on then," he turned and started to leave, the guys and Shigure following. "Kagura, Rin, stay here with Tohru and Kisa, run her a bath."

My relative nodded then came over to sit by me. I was so confused, it was me who started this, not Shigure, but everyone was blaming him.

"No! Don't take him! It was my fault, not his! It was me! Me! Don't you dare take him from me! Shigure!" I struggled, but Tohru wouldn't let go, she just held on. In desperation, I stamped hard on her foot, then ran after the guys, my hair and blanket flying. They'd already reached the car as I got to the front door, Shigure being treated like a convict. "Shigure! I love you!"

He spun round and spotting me, made a break towards me, arms out wide. I flew into then, our lips meeting in a slow, love filled kiss that seared me to the core. "I am so sorry," he apologized, coal black eyes brimming with liquid diamonds.

"Don't be. Our love is not something to regret. This is forever, remember?" he nodded and we embraced. Aya came over and pulled him back to the car. But as my dream kept his eyes souly on me, even as he clambered into the car, even when the girls caught up with me from running after him and even as he drove away and I was led into the house, he was still watching. I could feel it.

*****

Pureangelwings: Jesus Christ, another chapter done! Hope it was as good as the last. *wink* keep reading, more M goodness still to come later on! Hope you all enjoy and PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW!! We need your opinions! *rolls up sleeves* Chapter three, here I come!!

Pinkpigeontowa: WHAT HAVE WE DONE!!!!! GGAAAHH!!!! YOU TRAUMATIZED M'IJ!!! *pushes Haru forward* go comfort you lover… Hey Emi-kun can we have yaoi in this? Pwease!!!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! *goes to rock in a corner*


End file.
